<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's cold outside by Abstract_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779572">It's cold outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Wolf/pseuds/Abstract_Wolf'>Abstract_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Just had to get all the ships in there, Knitting, Look at me bending the rules to my will, Maya is a meddler, Multi, None of these are connected to one another, Rare Pairings, Snowball Fight, Winter, Winter Date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Wolf/pseuds/Abstract_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a different idea of a 'winter date'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Satonaka Chie/Tatsumi Kanji, Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona Rarepair Week - 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's cold outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6: Shadow/Winter Date</p><p>Because I couldn't think of just one thing to write about, I went all in. It was also fun to think of what one character might do as a date with one person will be completely different than another person. For some of these they will take place during the games, some of them after. Again, I couldn't think of one thing so this is where I leave you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another year, still alone</p><p>2003</p><p> </p><p>Maya had somehow convinced Ulala and Katsuya to go on a date, or that's what Maya called it. Either way the two adults were wandering around Sumaru city, no exact purpose or goal to achieve. For some reason there was already snow on the ground, despite it only being late November. Personally, Ulala didn't want to be walking around the city today. As much as she likes spending time with Katsuya the past few days have been troubling her.</p><p>"Ulala."</p><p>Everything had happened about two, three? Three years ago. So long ago and yet-</p><p>"Ulala?"</p><p>She knows better now. She knows how much she's grown, perhaps that's all that matters in the end.</p><p>"Ulala!"</p><p>The woman was jerked backwards causing her to stumble into whoever pulled her. "Jesus fuck Katsuya. What?"</p><p>"You almost walked into that pole," He said.</p><p>Ulala turned back around. "Oh, shit really? Thanks."</p><p>The two continued walking down the street, some stores already decorating for Christmas. Ulala didn't bother blocking out the sounds, the cars going past, the crunching of snow under their feet because no one shoveled the sidewalk. "Are you alright?" Katsuya broke the silence.</p><p>"You say something?"</p><p>"I asked if you were all right. We can go our separate ways if-" </p><p>Ulala kept moving, walking a bit faster. "No, it's fine. It's just, why do people decorate for Christmas so early?"</p><p>"It's going to be December the day after tomorrow," Katsuya said, as if that would answer her question.</p><p>"Thanks, Big Suou, that completely answers my question."</p><p>"No need to be sassy."</p><p>"Everything sucks!"</p><p>"I wouldn't say <em>everything</em>. But most things so 'suck'."</p><p>"You don't get it."</p><p>"Is this about your birthday?"</p><p>She stopped. He stopped behind her. "Fine. Yes, it is."</p><p>He paused for a moment, ". . . Do you?"</p><p>"No, not really."</p><p>"Well, if it matters," Katsuya began, moving to stand next to her, "No one deserves you anyway."</p><p>"Wow thanks, really showing me huh?"</p><p>"That's not what I meant."</p><p>She smiled and shivered in her jacket. "Yeah, I know. God it's cold."</p><p>Katsuya looked around to see if anyone was around. When he made sure the coast was clear he took his hand out of his pocket and placed it on her back. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Tinkerer and the Cook</p><p>2015</p><p> </p><p>It's been years since Minako gave up his life for him. For everything. For a while it felt wrong to move on, romantically at least. But Fuuka was persistent, not in the 'she wants his dick that bad?' way. More of the she wouldn't give up on him way. She went out of her way to make sure he graduated high school and kept up with his physical therapy. She continued practicing her cooking, with him as a teacher and taste tester. Sometimes he wondered if he even deserved Fuuka. And if he did, was he betraying Minako?</p><p>But Shinjiro couldn't focus on that right now. Right now, he was making dinner while Fuuka tinkered with some busted laptop she bought off a second-hand shop. The kitchen wasn't as big as the dorms, but it was big enough to do everything he needed to do. The windows rattled even though they were closed, and why in God's name was there a breeze?</p><p>"I'm sorry we couldn't go out tonight," Fuuka apologized, "The storm-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I'd rather stay home anyway," Shinjiro answered.</p><p>"Yes but..."</p><p>"Dinner is going to be done soon."</p><p>Fuuka stood up, "I'll set up the table!"</p><p>"You don't have to do that Fuuka."</p><p>But she was already searching for the plates and glasses. Sometimes Fuuka was just persistent.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Snow Warriors</p><p>2012</p><p> </p><p>"Hiyah!"</p><p>Chie decapitated the <strike>poor</strike> snowman with a powerful kick. It was Kou's job to rebuild the snowman just for Chie to destroy it again. Kou didn't mind, he thought it was cute that Chie was so dedicated to her craft. He was surprised, to say the least, when she showed up at his house that morning asking him if he wanted to beat up snowmen. Well, she did most of the beating. To make himself feel a bit better he gave the snowmen angry expressions and sticks for swords. That way he would feel indifferent to the snowman's demise.</p><p>"Kou, you try!" Chie said, shaking the snow off her legs.</p><p>"Huh? Why?"</p><p>"You just gotta! Here, I'll build this one!"</p><p>Before Kou object, Chie was already building another snowman. Kou only came out today because he wanted to be around Chie, she had been talking to him more after the murderer was caught the year before. He didn't know why; he didn't question it. He didn't even question it when she asked him out on a date, though he kinda wanted to be the one to ask <em>her</em> out. But Kou found that he liked Chie more than he thought he did. Getting to know her on a more personal level showed Kou a side of Chie he never would have seen otherwise. He guessed that's what relationships were all about, but he was glad that Chie trusted him enough to show him those parts of her.</p><p>"He's done!" Chie cheered. Kou looked and saw a very simple snowman with a very mean expression on his face.</p><p>"How am I supposed to beat him up?"</p><p>"You kick him! Or punch him!" Chie said, punching and kicking the air. "OH! You can throw a snowball at it! Make it big! Basketball sized!"</p><p>Yeah! He could do that! Although it went against his moral code to never throw a basketball at anyone. But it was snow. Snow couldn't hurt anyone right? He picked up some snow off the ground and rolled them together until it was roughly the same size as a basketball. He couldn't dribble it, so he just had to take the shot. He threw the snowball in the air like he would at basketball practice.</p><p>As the ball came down both of the teens took a step back from the snowman as he was obliterated by the giant snowball. Even with backing up, Kou still got a bunch of snow on his face. And as he wiped the snow off his face, he heard Chie say, "That was awesome! Do that again!"</p><p>"Snow..."</p><p>"Yo, Kou, are you okay?"</p><p>"So much snow..."</p><p>How Chie managed to get away snow-free Kou will never know. His eyes were closed but he heard Chie approach and help get the snow out of his face. "Crap, Kou I'm sorry," she said, swiping some snow off his hair.</p><p>Managing to open his eyes he saw Chie a little too close than she should be. "It's fine, I'm just cold."</p><p>"Oh, I can help with that!"</p><p>"How are you-"</p><p>If Kou was being honest, he half expected Chie to suggest going to Aiya's. He was not expecting her to put her gloved hands on his cheeks and pull him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>All I want for Christmas is...</p><p>2016</p><p> </p><p>Christmas was weird. Weirder than most holidays which Futaba already didn't understand very much. It was a holiday meant to celebrate some kid being born, who may or may not have even been born on that day, who happened to be Gods son? But now it was just about giving gifts, which she understood. Who didn't love presents?</p><p>But now that everything was, you know, she didn't know what to do. They just defeated an actual god and... what? Joker was busy with some woman, which Futaba assumed was his girlfriend, so gross. She was at home, Sojiro asleep, and one stupid Inari was also in her room. She didn't know why her gut reaction was to bring him home, especially into her room (her poor action figures). Maybe she pitied him, all alone in a lonely dorm on Christmas.</p><p>She heated up some food in the fridge and brought it back to the hungry Inari in her room. As she opened the door the boy looked down at the plate of food in her hands, she swore his mouth was watering.</p><p>"Here," she whispered.</p><p>"I couldn't, I am a guest."</p><p>"Just take it," She insisted, thrusting the plate into his hands.</p><p>The tall boy didn't respond and began eating. Futaba, too tired to play video games or do much of anything involving the internet, put on an old anime on her computer and started watching that. Every now and then she would glance at the boy to see if he was still there, of course he was, poor bastard had nowhere to go. At one point she got up, left the room, and came back with two plates.</p><p>"You're spoiling me Futaba," Yusuke said, reluctantly taking another plate.</p><p>She wanted to say that one of the plates was hers, though she assumed putting one plate near her computer was enough said. "Merry Christmas Yusuke."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>My dear prisoner</p><p>2016</p><p> </p><p>Goro Akechi shouldn't be alive. He <em>shouldn't</em> be, she heard the gunshot. But she was so glad he was here, alive, in prison but alive. Makoto didn't know if anyone on the team truly hated him, Haru was a maybe but even then, she wasn't sure. Hell, the moment she heard he turned himself in she went to visit him. She was denied.</p><p>She kept trying, going back every day until they let her see him. Two days before the new year.</p><p>So here she was, here <em>he</em> was. The two of them sitting at opposite sides of the table, a guard standing close by, and a room filled with other people visiting other prisoners. God, if only she could think of one thing to say to him. What could she say? She missed him? How was he alive? The Phantom Thieves defeated an actual God a few days ago?</p><p>As she thought of what to say her heart spoke first. "I'm glad you're alive."</p><p>"I'm glad you came to see me."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Some Say</p><p>2012</p><p> </p><p>How Chie and Kanji got together was a mystery. No one could tell you exactly how or why they started dating. Some say it went back to when the Investigation Team defeated Adachi, Chie's jacket had torn during the battle and Kanji offered to fix it. The stories go on saying that Kanji tried to teach Chie how to sow because her jacket kept ripping.</p><p>Some say it goes back to the ski trip. Kanji tripped, trying to teach Naoto to ski, and tumbled a bit down the mountain until Chie managed to stop him. Some say he was inspired by her strength and asked her to show him how she got so strong.</p><p>Some say their relationship started on Christmas. Chie snuck out to Tatsumi Textiles and spend the night with Kanji. The stories go further than that. Some say they did sinful things. Others say Chie leaned on Kanji as he was finishing up a gift for her.</p><p>Some say it started on New Year's Eve, saying she stood by his side the entire time.</p><p>Some say it was New Year's Day, people saying they saw them at the shrine together.</p><p>Some say it started on Valentine's Day. Saying that Chie rejected Narukami and the chocolates she had were for Kanji. Some say he got food poisoning for a week. Some say he could never taste anything again.</p><p>But that's what some say.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>WHY DO THEY MAKE CHRISTIMAS THEMED HORROR MOVIES?!</p><p>2017</p><p> </p><p>Makoto had made the mistake of taking movie suggestions from Futaba. Why was that a mistake? Well, Futaba was always one to mess with her friends so instead of giving her an action movie like Makoto asked for she gave the poor lass a horror movie. Which is how Makoto ended up clinging to her boyfriend for dear life. If you'd ask Futaba, she'd tell you the movie had action in it, which was true. There were action scenes here and there, except it was a horror movie.</p><p>So here was Makoto, hiding her face in Ryuji's arm, trying desperately to block out the sounds coming from the movie. It was supposed to be a nice movie date. Sae was out and Makoto wanted to do something nice for Ryuji. But... well, there are only so many ways to saw Makoto was scared shitless and clung to Ryuji like he was the messiah.</p><p>Then suddenly, it stopped. It all stopped. Well Ryuji wasn't there anymore but- oh wait there he was. Ryuji managed to get himself free and turned off the movie and broke the disk in half. "Ryuji!" Makoto called out, half scared and half mad he broke the disk.</p><p>The lights turned on and Makoto could see Ryuji better, he was by the light switch (obviously Makoto). He turned back to her and smiled, "If Futaba didn't want her disk smashed, she should have given us a different movie."</p><p>The terrified girl leaned back on the couch as Ryuji sat down next to her. She rested her head on Ryuji's shoulder. She just wanted to sit there for the rest of the evening and do nothing. Just enjoy his presence until Sae came home and he would be forced to leave.</p><p>"I'm sorry about the-"</p><p>"Can we not talk? Just relax?"</p><p>"Yeah, we can do that!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You're a mean one, Mr. Hanamura</p><p>2018</p><p> </p><p>"God, I hate Christmas time."</p><p>Chie and Yosuke were sitting at the Junes food court. Chie was on her break from patrol and Yosuke took his lunch early to talk to her.</p><p>"You turn into the Grinch every December," Chie pointed out.</p><p>"Of course, I do! Everyone starts buying gifts and other shit they don't need along with normal groceries," Yosuke explained, "It sucks!"</p><p>"Look out, if you keep that attitude up you'll turn green."</p><p>"Seriously Chie?"</p><p>"Would that make Muku, Max?" Chie wondered aloud.</p><p>"Well, if someone called you a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce, you'd be mean too!"</p><p>"Yosuke are you defending the Grinch?"</p><p>"If I am?"</p><p>". . . You do have a point."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Christmas but make it sexy</p><p>20XX</p><p> </p><p>Makoto just got home from work, completely exhausted. Taking off her shoes and entering her apartment the officer called out for her girlfriend, "Ann?"</p><p>"One second!"</p><p>Ah, so she was home. Makoto made her way into the living room and plopped down on the couch, not even giving a second thought to posture. Hell, she might fall asleep right now if not for-</p><p>"Shhh, relax."</p><p>"Ann you almost gave me a heart attack!"</p><p>Ann was gently massaging Makoto's shoulders, hell the officer herself didn't realize how pent up she was until now. "Had a long day?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"No..." Makoto just wanted to sit on the couch and let the days stresses wash away. At least until Ann came around the couch and pulled Makoto up. "I- what are you wearing?"</p><p>Ann was wearing that damn Christmas outfit Joker got her for the Metaverse that one time. "What? It still fits!"</p><p>Grabbing her wrist, Ann led Makoto to another room. "Wait, where are we going? I was enjoying the message." Opening a door Ann shoved Makoto inside and she landed on a bed. "Ann what are you planning?"</p><p>"There's more than one way to relieve stress."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>